Penny's memory
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Penny hit her head really hard, she loses her memory. Cruella then took her in and trick her into becoming her pet. Lucky and Patch must find out how to fix it.


At the midnight of Dearly Farm, Penny had just woke up extra early in the middle of the night. She doesn't seem tired at all. She went to her father and said, "Dad, are you awake?"

Pongo said, "Huh? Oh hi Penny. What are you doing up so late?"

Penny said, "I can't sleep."

Pongo said, "Well, try getting a glass of warm milk to get you sleepy."

Penny said, "Actually, is it okay if I go outside?"

Pongo said, "Okay, just be careful. Don't talk to strangers."

Penny said, "Okay dad."

So Penny went outside. She was scrolling under the dim night sky. As she was walking, she saw a butterfly.

Penny said, "Aw, hello there butterfly. Wanna play."

The butterfly started flying away. Penny started chasing after it. As she was chasing the butterfly, she accidently slipped and fell to the edge of the cliff. She is dangling and trying to get herself back up. She started screaming for help, but no one would hear her. Soon, she couldn't hold on much longer. She fell all the way to the ground and hit her head really hard. She was now unconscious. She had a bad bump on her head. Soon, Horace and Jasper were walking and saw a dalmatian pup lying on the ground.

Horace said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the dalmatian."

Jasper said, "What do you think we should do with it?"

Horace said, "We must take it back to Cruella."

Jasper said, "Aw, do we have to? She hadn't assign us on capturing the pups yet."

Horace said, "And who said we don't have to do it? Come on, carry her back to the mansion before it wakes up."

So Horace and Jasper took the puppy back to the mansion to show it to Cruella.

Horace said, "Oh Miss DeVil. We have something for you."

Cruella said, "Where have you two been? It better be important."

Jasper said, "Look what we found."

Horace said, "This puppy was lying on the ground so we decided to bring it to you."

Cruella said, "Ah, this must be one of Roger and Anita dog. Whahahahahahahahahaa! Hmm, her name is Penny."

Jasper said, "So what do you think we should do with it?"

Cruella said, "Hmm, it seem that she had a very bad bump on the top of her doggie brain."

Horace said, "Yeah, she is hurt badly."

Cruella said, "This can only mean one thing. She is losing her memory."

Jasper said, "So should we kill it?"

Cruella said, "No you fools. If she can't remember she had Roger and Anita as her owner or Pongo and Perdita as her parents, we can train her to go against them."

Horace said, "Would that work?"

Cruella said, "Yes and when Penny comes to our side, the Dearly Farm will finally be mine. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Jasper said, "That is a good plan Miss DeVil."

Cruella said, "Now let take this collar off so she doesn't have her last name as Dearly."

So she took off Penny's collar and replace it with a brand new collar with her last name DeVil.

Horace said, "Penny DeVil?"

Creulla said, "Yep. Now, buy some Kanine Krunchies so when she wakes up she had the energy."

Jasper said, "Yes DeVil."

Horace said, "We'll go."

So Horace and Jasper left. As they left, Penny was starting to wake up. Cruella hope to make sure that Penny didn't remember anything.

Penny said, "Huh? Where am I?"

Cruella said, "Hello there puppy. I am so glad you're alive."

Penny said, "Thank, but who are you?"

Cruella said, "My name is Cruella DeVil, the world famous fashion designer."

Penny said, "Wow, that a nice name, but who am I then?"

Cruella said, "Your name is Penny DeVil, my number one pet. You got a bad bump on your head, so I'm trying to bring back your memory."

Penny said, "Wow, cool."

Cruella said, "Now, your goal was to help us defeat those Dearlys at the Dearly Farm."

Penny said, "Who?"

Cruella said, "The two owner who stole my farm was Roger and Anita. They were the one who put me in this mansion full of creepy stuff."

Penny said, "Oh dear, that's horrible."

Cruella said, "And they have those other dogs Pongo and Perdita as their guard to stop anyone from taking them."

Penny said, "Maybe I can help."

Cruella said, "Of course you can. Now, before you start on your mission, you must sign this contract."

Penny said, "What is it for?"

Cruella said, "Nothing personal, now sign it."

So Penny print her paw on the signature.

Cruella said, "Thank you Penny. Oh and I almost forgot."

Cruella went to get Penny a wig.

Penny said, "Wow, what is it?"

Cruella said, "It a wig Penny dear. You dropped this right before you were passed out."

Penny said, "Thank."

Cruella said, "Now go start your mission."

Penny said, "Yes Cruella."

So Penny went to the Dearly Farm to beat Roger and Anita. Soon, Lucky and Patch found her.

Patch said, "Penny, what happened?"

Penny said, "Huh?"

Lucky said, "We were looking all over for you. Mom and dad were worried."

Penny said, "I had a mom and dad."

Patch said, "Uh, yeah. Um, why are you wearing Cruella wig?"

Penny said, "She gave it to me."

Lucky said, "Okay, weird."

Penny said, "Do you guys know where Roger and Anita are at?"

Patch said, "They went to the store and won't be back for an hour. Nanny also went with them."

Penny said, "Drat, the plan was ruined."

Lucky said, "Huh? Ruined."

Penny said, "Wait, can you two show me to mom and dad please?"

Patch said, "Uh, okay. Come on."

So Patch and Lucky took Penny to see mom and dad.

Patch said, "Hey Lucky, do you know something different about Penny?"

Lucky said, "Uh, probably her new glasses."

Patch said, "No, she seem to act a little different."

Lucky said, "I think she missed her old glasses."

Patch said, "Oh brother."

Soon, they reach Pongo and Perdita.

Patch said, "Hey mom, dad. We found Penny."

Perdita said, "Oh Penny darling, are you alright?"

Penny said, "Uh, yeah. Why?"

Pongo said, "We were so worried about you."

Penny said, "Why would you be worried about me?"

Perdita said, "Well, parents usually get worried about their children most of the time."

Penny said, "But, I wasn't your parents. I was adopted."

Pongo said, "Huh?"

Penny said, "Yeah and I was suppose to find Pongo and Perdita, until Pitch and Lucy came along."

Lucky said, "It Patch and Lucky."

Perdita said, "Penny, are you sure you're alright?"

Pongo said, "And where did you get that wig?"

Penny said, "Cruella gave it to me. She was my first owner."

Perdita said, "Cruella? Owner?"

Pongo said, "That is not true. Penny, explained yourself young lady."

Penny said, "I am telling you. I was adopted by Cruella and was never parents with you or have sibling like those two."

Perdita said, "Okay, if you're gonna act like this Penny, then we'll have no choice but to ground you."

Penny said, "What did you just say?"

Lucky said, "Uh oh. Here it comes."

Pongo said, "You are grounded young lady. Now go to your room."

Penny said, "No one ground Penny DeVil and get away with it."

Penny quickly attack Perdita and began biting her. Patch and Lucky jump in and started grabbing Penny to stop her, but Penny pushed them away and attack Pongo as well. Perdita then grabbed Penny by the collar.

Perdita said, "Penny, what on Earth have gotten in to you?"

Penny said, "None of your business."

Penny claws at Perdita's nose and ran off.

Lucky said, "Hevi Kabisa!"

Patch said, "What was that all about?"

Pongo said, "Patch, Lucky, find Penny and bring her back here."

Lucky said, "Will do dad. Let go Patch."

So Lucky and Patch went to find Penny. Soon, they saw her heading toward Cruella's mansion.

Patch said, "Why would Penny go to Cruella's mansion and think she was adopted by her?"

Lucky said, "I don't know, but we gotta get to the bottom it."

So the two went inside. They spotted Penny and Cruella at the livingroom. They both hide behind the couch.

Cruella said, "So Penny, what happened?"

Penny said, "They were trying to capture me and trying to ground me. Of course it was only Pongo and Perdita, but I attack them and ran off."

Cruella said, "Excellent. Although you should've ran into the house as first. Did you see Roger and Anita?"

Penny said, "They weren't home. Not even Nanny."

Cruella said, "Hmm, okay here's what we'll do. I'll go find Roger and Anita at the store and stall them, while you go into the house and destroy it."

Penny said, "But, I'm not sure if I can destroy the whole house."

Cruella said, "Remember Penny, as first you don't succeed, try try again."

Penny said, "Okay."

Patch gasped and said, "She's gonna ruined the farm."

Lucky said, "We gotta stop her."

So the two quietly tip toe their way back outside, but Cruella was standing in front of them along with Penny.

Cruella said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the dog who hear our plan."

Lucky said, "You won't get away with it Cruella. We know the real reason why you took Penny is to have the farm all to yourself."

Penny said, "Don't you dare talk to Cruella that way. She owned the farm fair and square."

Patch said, "That is not true Penny. She's a Devil woman who tried to kill us before."

Penny said, "Ha. Maybe it was you who were trying to kill us for fashion."

Lucky said, "No we are not."

Cruella said, "Alright, that it."

Cruella grabbed Patch and Lucky and threw them in a cage.

Patch said, "Grr, you let us go Devil woman or I'll tear your gizzard out."

Lucky said, "Patch!"

Patch said, "What?"

Penny said, "Let me tell you boys something. Cruella is my owner. I was adopted by her. She would never lie to me."

Lucky said, "But she is lying to you. If you were adopted, then how come you and I are both dalmatians."

Penny said, "There are many dalmatians around the world. You might've been Pongo and Perdita children, but I belong to Cruella."

Patch said, "But you can't."

Penny said, "Oh can't I. Well then, maybe after I destroy the farm, I will control all dogs around the world and take over the entire planet. Whahahahahahahahahaa!"

Lucky said, "You won't get away with it."

Penny said, "Oh I will. Ta ta."

So Cruella and Penny left.

Patch said, "Oh great, now what are we gonna do?"

Lucky said, "If we don't do something to stop Cruella and Penny, the farm could be in great danger. Especially the animals."

Patch said, "But the only thing we don't know is why Penny would join her?"

Lucky said, "Hmm, let see. Dad told us she was outside at night."

Patch said, "So maybe aliens took her in and turn her evil."

Lucky said, "Patch, there are no such thing as aliens."

Patch said, "Then maybe an owl hypnotize her."

Lucky said, "Owls can't hypnotize."

Patch said, "Maybe you were hypnotize."

Lucky said, "Let stop and think. If she was outside at the night and she work for Cruella, something terrible must of happened at that time."

Patch said, "Maybe Satan came out at night and turn her soul into evil."

Lucky said, "Oh come on, that is not true."

Patch said, "Maybe in Halloween."

Lucky said, "It not even October."

Thunderbolt said, "Boys, enough."

Patch said, "Huh?"

Lucky said, "Thunderbolt. What are you doing here?"

Thunderbolt said, "I am here to help. I notice about what was going on with Penny and Cruella."

Patch said, "Can you tell us?"

Thunderbolt said, "Yes. You see, when Penny was out at night, she was hanging from a cliff and she fell and hit her head really hard. That causes her to lose her memory when she got that bad bump on her head."

Lucky said, "Well that explained the wig."

Thunderbolt said, "Then Horace and Jasper took her in and Cruella decided to bring Penny memory back by telling her that she was the owner and your family was the enemies."

Patch said, "Oh no."

Lucky said, "Wait, how did you know all that?"

Thunderbolt said, "I tend to walk out at the night by myself."

Patch said, "So will you help us?"

Thunderbolt said, "Yes, but we need a plan."

Lucky said, "Hmm, I know. Since Penny got hit in the head and got that bump, we need to hit her again to bring back her memory."

Patch said, "Yeah, but one problem. We guys don't hit girls."

Thunderbolt said, "Well do you know any girls who can help us?"

Lucky said, "Hmm, I think I know someone who can help us."

Thunderbolt said, "Great, let move."

So Thunderbolt unlock the cage and they all went to find Two Tone.

Lucky said, "Hey Two Tone."

Two Tone said, "Hey Lucky, Patch, Thunderbolt. What up?"

Lucky said, "We need your help. Penny had a bump on her head which cause her to be on Cruella side. So what I want you to do is hit Penny on the head with something so she can get her memory back."

Two Tone said, "Hmm, okay, but what can I use?"

Patch said, "There's a couple bags of Kanine Krunchies that haven't been open yet. Maybe we can use those."

Thunderbolt said, "And I'll lure Penny to the trap while the rest of you gathered up the Kanine Krunchies."

Lucky said, "Great, let get to work."

So Lucky, Patch, and Two Tone went to the barn and gathered up the Kanine Krunchies. Meanwhile, Thunderbolt went to find Penny. Soon, he found her.

Thunderbolt said, "Hey Penny."

Penny said, "Huh? Who are you?"

Thunderbolt said, "The name Thunderbolt. I am here to stop you with your evil plan."

Penny said, "Grr, you're one of them are you."

Thunderbolt said, "Yeah, but I bet you can't catch me."

Penny said, "Oh you don't think I can do you."

Thunderbolt said, "How about a race?"

Penny said, "Hmm, I'm listening."

Thunderbolt said, "We race to the back of the barn. If I win, you must retreat, if you win I'll join you."

Penny said, "Hmm, I like that plan."

Thunderbolt said, "Great, ready set go."

So Thunderbolt and Penny started racing to the back at the barn. Meanwhile, at the top of the barn.

Patch said, "Alright, are all the Kanine Krunchies ready?"

Lucky said, "Yep. Ready Two Tone."

Two Tone said, "Ready."

Patch looked outside and saw Penny and Thunderbolt coming.

Patch said, "Here they come."

A Thunderbolt saw the Kanine Krunchies at the top of the barn, he started slowing himself down and letting Penny take the lead. When Penny reached the finish line, she said, "Ha, I won. Whahahahahahahahahaa!"

Thunderbolt said, "Good race Penny and I'm glad I was dropping by."

Penny said, "What you mean?"

Soon, Two Tone pushed the Kanine Krunchies and they all fell right on top of Penny. Patch, Lucky, and Two Tone went back outside to check up on Penny.

Lucky said, "Penny, are you okay?"

Penny said, "Huh? What happened?"

Patch said, "You were knocked out last night and started joining Cruella."

Two Tone said, "So we had to set you a trap to bring you back."

Penny said, "Oh dear. I would never join Cruella."

Lucky said, "Well, it a good thing you're back to normal."

Soon, Cruella came and said, "Penny, what are you doing? Attack them."

Penny growled at Cruella and bite her. Soon, Cruella ran off and went back to her mansion.

Thunderbolt said, "Well, it looked like the day is saved again."

Penny said, "Yeah. Thank you all for bringing my memory back."

Lucky said, "You're welcome."

Thunderbolt took off the DeVil collar and replace her old collar back on her neck.

Penny said, "Ah, that's better."

Thunderbolt said, "Well, I better get going. See ya later."

So they all waved goodbye to Thunderbolt. Soon, Pongo and Perdita came.

Pongo said, "Alright, what is going on?"

Perdita said, "And who threw these Kanine Krunchies out the window?"

Two Tone said, "Uh, it was um.."

Patch said, "We um, you know..."

Lucky said, "Actually, it was all of us. You see, Penny fell off the cliff last night and bump her head which causes her to lose her memory."

Patch said, "Then she started working for Cruella after she told lies about her saying that we're the enemies."

Two Tone said, "So we use the Kanine Krunchies to hit her head again to bring her back."

Pongo said, "Oh dear."

Perdita said, "Well, I'm glad everything was back to normal, but you all should've told us from the beginning."

Patch said, "We know."

Lucky said, "We'll remember that next time."

Pongo said, "Great. Now, who want to help eat up all these Kanine Krunchies before ants comes and take over."

Penny said, "Yeah."

Patch said, "Let dig in."

So Lucky, Patch, Penny, and Two Tone started eating the Kanine Krunchies as Pongo and Perdita watched them for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
